Of Rings, Ramen, And Candles
by Peaceful.Bloodied.Dawns
Summary: ItaDei Side Story to 'Complicated Lines.' This will explain the rings in chapter 10 of my story 'Complicated Lines.' As well as a lot of their relationship. It will include fluffy flashbacks, angsty memories, and POSSIBLY smutty times in Itachi and Deidara's relationship, from very young ages to their current ages. See Comp. Lines. for full 'current' details.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is an excerpt from chapter 10 of Complicated Lines. Just a glimpse. (:  
Next chapter is the explanation, and cutsie-ness, X) I promise.

* * *

_It was Deidara, on a swing that was in a nearby park. I was standing behind him, hugging him around the waist, and kissing him on the cheek. We were only about thirteen years old, and our friend Konan had taken the picture. He was smiling brightly; even I had to smile at his childish face._

_"Why did you look at that?! I layed it down for a reas-" I pulled him towards me, kissing him lightly._

_"You layed it down for the same reason that I put all my own pictures away, Deidara. And we came to talk, remember? So talk. Tell me why you decided now was a good time. Tell me why you think its okay to talk now." He sighed heavily, leaning his forehead onto the back of my shoulder, lazily wrapping his arms around my waist. He shook his head a little, and brought his head back up to kiss my neck lightly._

_"I loved you. I still do. But I figured we should talk now, since dealing with all the problems at once would be easiest. You know it won't happen, not anymore…" I looked to his left hand, seeing nothing there, though the mark on his ring finger said he had been wearing one there earlier._

_"Why not? Just because father and Minato are getting married, doesn't mean I'll give up on my promise." I twisted the ring around that sat on my own ring finger, looking at the words carved onto the outside of it._

_"__**'Never Give In.**__' You still wear that?" His voice wavered a little bit, and his head slumped back to my shoulder._

_"I never take it off, Dei. I see you still wear yours. Or wore, until I got here." I took his left hand, tracing the marks left from the ring._

_"I…I normally…don't take it off…I just…I didn't think you wore it at all. You weren't wearing yours at the photo shoot…" I shook my head, pulling him closer. He hesitantly wrapped his arms all the way around my waist, resting his head in the crook of my neck._

_"I took it off, I always do for those. People who look at those pictures would think we were already married." I laughed a little, I could feel the warmth coming from Dei's cheeks._


	2. Chapter 2

_First chapter. Cutesy flashback (:_

* * *

_Dei-10, Ita-11, Konoha Elementary School: Fifth Grade, Teacher: Minato-23_

* * *

"Itachi? Why are you up h're, un?" A small, thin framed blond haired boy came into Itachi's vision, as he climbed up the large steps behind Konoha Elementary School.

"I…I wanted to eat by myself…" Itachi looked away from the blonde, moving forward to open a set of large, dark blue double doors.

The pair walked into the all-but-abandoned hallway, tennis shoes scuffling against tile, and a small lunch box clinking around in the fragile blonde's hands.

"Well…can I still eat with you, un? I know you want to be alone, yeah, I get that, un. But…I dun' wanna be alone, un." The blonde boys eyes shifted around, his slim, pale legs slowing to a stop in the dimly lit hallway.

"You…you have friends, Deidara. And I want to eat by myself." Itachi huffed, continuing on down the hallway before making a sharp right turn, opening a classroom door.

The classroom Itachi had walked into was the only classroom lit completely, and was only lockable from the inside, without a key.

"Nuh uh, un!" Deidara whined, quickly catching up to the older, dark haired boy.

"Really? Since when did all…12 of your friends ditch you?" Itachi looked down slightly, before looking back to Deidara. His eyes were sad, and the emotions pouring out of them made Deidara want to stay even more.

A loud grumble shocked Deidara a little, until the blonde looked to see the embarrassment staining his friends usually stoic face.

"I…My parents left early this morning and I…didn't get breakfast…and Mother forgot my lunch again…" Itachi's eyes shifted back to the blue and white tiling that covered most of the rooms floor.

"Here, un." Deidara opened his simple _Superman_ lunch box, pulling out several American foods, including a small bag of Cheetos, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Itachi was hesitant to take the food, not familiar with the items, but once another round of embarrassing groans came from his system, he begrudgingly took what he could.

The two boys sat down on top of the large 'teacher desk', eating quietly in the mostly empty classroom.

"I'll be sure to bring more food tomorrow, un. I hope you don't mind American foods, 'cause me and Daddy love 'em." The younger boy flashed a large, bright smile towards the Uchiha, who couldn't help but smile back at the exuberant blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dei-13, Ita-14, Gakuen Junior High: Eighth Grade._

* * *

"_Itachi!" A black haired boy groaned loudly, his head smacking against the side of a bathroom stall. His school uniform was rustled, wrinkled, and dirtied. His throat burned, the taste of bile strong in his mouth as he resisted the urge to gag into the toilet he was hanging over. He shifted his eyes away from the toilet, his chest aching, his heart filled with regret. _

_A blonde boy ran into the bathroom, which he quickly noted, was the girls bathroom, and found that the only stall closed was the last one, the handicapped stall. The blonde, grimacing at the small that threatened to pull up his own remains, banged ran into the smaller stall next to the one presumably containing Itachi, hoisting himself up over the wall separating the two teens._

"_Ita…" The blonde's eyes slowly darkened, a deep azure replacing the bright crystal. The blonde leant over, taking off the jacket he wore over his uniform, and placing it around the older teen. _

_Itachi groaned as the blonde pulled him up, his stomach shifting uneasily. There hadn't been much at all in his stomach when he'd forced his fingers down his throat; It seemed as if his insides were burning with an urge to empty him of all he was. The blonde rolled up some toilet paper, wiping Itachi's mouth, before tossing it and flushing down the onyx haired boys acidic remains. _

"_Itachi…" The blonde wrapped his arms softly around Itachi, rocking him slowly and gently, before shrugging off his bag, and taking out a small bottle of a starchy red liquid. Itachi groaned, tightly closing his mouth, not wanting to take the medicine._

"_Ita, it's the only thing that's gunna make you feel better, un…" Sweat was building on the older boys skin, his clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin, his clammy hands shaking roughly as he weakly attempted to push the bottle away._

"_No, D-Dei…" Deidara could feel his heart clench; Itachi never sounded so weak before. Never looked so…dead._

_The sickly-looking teen's pale skin had taken a gray hue; His cheeks and ears tinged with pink. Itachi's dark hair was sticking to the sides of his face, and his breathing was labored, as he struggled to keep his last remains inside of his stomach-for the moment._

_Deidara gently pried open Itachi's mouth, pouring just a small amount of the thin red liquid into the olders mouth, before taking a small handkerchief and wiping his forehead as well._

_It was like this almost every week; Itachi would refuse to eat except for the two pieces of toast his Mother would begrudgingly make for him in the mornings, and every Wednesday, he would run into a random bathroom for over an hour and hurl the week's remains. He was never alone though; Deidara would run in soon after, already knowing what had happened. He was always there, cleaning the older boy, getting the proper medicines to assure that the older boy didn't develop his all-too-common fevers after his purging. Small things Deidara did for Itachi kept him alive, back then._

* * *

_Part three. Itachi's purging will be addressed later on as well._


	4. Chapter 4

_Dei-15, Ita-16, Never Entered High School._

* * *

"_Guys, shouldn't we be going, un?" Deidara was lazing on a couch, bright white lights shining brightly in the clean, crisp photo studio._

"_Ugh…yeah." A tall, broad-shouldered orange haired teen groaned, allowing himself to flop down on top of Deidara on the couch. _

_A small thump sound reached Deidara's ears, all too familiar to him. The others hadn't heard it, by the way they carried on, but that signaled an alertness in Deidara. The blonde shot up, unnerved by Pein's weight on his back. _

_When the blonde couldn't find Itachi, he stood, shoving Pein to the floor, and moved towards the bathroom, hearing a round of upchucking. _

"_Dammit…" Deidara's forehead leaned onto the white, wooden door of the studio's bathroom, his hands weakly twisting the knob, surprised to see it was unlocked._

_The blonde moved into the room, shocked to see Itachi on the floor, both hands at his sides for the first time. _

"_Ugh, D-Deidara…I feel si-" Another round of vomiting roused Deidara from his shocked state, realizing Itachi hadn't forced this; His own body brought the sickness._

_It had been a year or so since Itachi had quit purging, and this put Deidara into full blown panic, worrying over what could happen to Itachi if he started his routines again._

"_What…Oh.." Minato had a look of remorse when he entered; Similar thoughts running through his own head._

"_He's actually sick, Dad. What do we do?" Minato sighed, rolling his eyes, but crouching near the teens nonetheless. _

"_What do you normally do? Get his medicine, he might just be sick from eating so much unfamiliar food earlier…" _

_The group was in Seattle, for a photo shoot. Which was, ironically, for a Japanese magazine. They had eaten at a nice restaurant, the Hard Rock Café, nearby; Which was some of Itachi's first _real_ American food._

_Deidara nodded, worry clearly etched into his features when he looked back to Itachi, who was, for the most part, now finished with throwing up._

_Itachi had cleaned up; Brushing his teeth thoroughly, twice, and washing his face, before willingly returning to the hotel first._

_After reaching their shared hotel room, Deidara gently settled Itachi into the large, king sized beg in the middle of the warmly lit room, kissing his forehead. The blonde moved over to the three suitcases by the bathroom, pulling out new shirts and pants for the two of them, before helping Itachi slip out of his clothes first. _

_Itachi surprised him, yet again, by pulling him into a sweet, slow kiss, his hands cupping the back of the blonde's neck, and his cheek gently._

"_Thank you for taking care of me. But I can handle this on my own." Itachi smirked as he stood from the bed, a shifty blonde still on the bed, pouting. _

"_No fair, un! I helped you~" Deidara trailed Itachi as he moved towards the bathroom, collecting a towel and a pair of clean underwear._

"_Did I ask?" A smug look was thrown over the older teens shoulder at the unamused blonde, who grabbed his own underwear and towel, continuing onto the bathroom, not a step behind Itachi._

"_N-no...but, I…un…I still did!" Itachi sighed, unable to keep the small, warm smile from slipping onto his face at the sight of his blonde pouting, a moment away from tears. _

_Itachi turned, setting his and Deidara's towels and clothes on the large marble counter, before hugging the blonde tightly._

"_And I appreciate that you did." A trail of small kisses was placed down the side of Deidara's neck, leading onto his shoulder._

"_You better, un." The blonde hugged back, his thin arms curling possessively around the Uchiha's neck, pulling the teen in for a kiss._

* * *

_Um...yeah. So, This might actually extend into a full story. (If it does, I will be adding actual chapters after a few more 'flashback' scenes.) If not, then it will extend beyond Complicated Lines. in terms of Ita and Dei's relationship, and their ages, as well. The accident will be included in a snapshot, as well._


End file.
